The Toddler
by Jack'n'Jules
Summary: Merlin gets turned into a toddler. Arthur has to take care. The knights are having the time of their life. Lots of Fluff. And slash A/M established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Note the established relationship between Arthur and Merlin. When the gang has to face a certain evil sorceress Merlin get's turned into a toddler. As Arthur has to take care of him, Merlin suddenly is very good at expressing his feelings (and, as baby's come, expects the world to turn around him) and the knights occur have a soft spot for children, fluff, drama, romance and hilariousness happens._

_Today our heroes face an evil witch, adorableness, the issue of a lover being turned into a baby and the absolutely lack of a cradle._

_Oh and this was written before episode nine of season four._

**Disclaimer:** It's all BBC, alright? Now back off.

**Warnings:** Plain old slash. Obviously.

**The Toddler**

– Chapter One: Enchanted –

Now, it had been bound to happen.

Why? Because these kind of things always happened. And of cause always at those moments when everyone thinks everything is alright.

Arthur had originally planned on just going on a small patrol. Since he was King, these were almost relaxing compared to what waited in the castle for him.

But then, they'd come across his – his _sister_ – and well, it had not been your average family meeting. But after all they got somewhat lucky. Morgana had obviously been as surprised as they were and did not go for much of a fight, and disappeared with swear, curses and threats on her lips, as always.

She had however left them "a nice, _little_ gift" to quote her. With these words she had shot a flash of light towards Merlin and disappeared from were she stood.

She'd always been the one for dramatic appearances, Arthur decided absentmindedly, his full attention turning towards Merlin instantly.

At first he was relieved. The other was not dead.

Where Merlin had stood now sat a toddler. He looked about a year old, as far as Arthur was able to tell and he gazed around shyly.

Suddenly Arthur wasn't so relived anymore. What exactly happened to Merlin, except for his changed appearance? Could there be a way to turn him back?

"Aww", someone's voice came behind Arthur, followed by laughter at whatever poor knight had spoken what no doubt everyone was thinking.

Baby Merlin was sitting in a pile of the clothes he'd been wearing, looking around wide-eyed, his eyes seemed unnaturally big, as did his ears and his head was covered with a messy mob of black hair.

Arthur had never seen anything more adorable. Wait, did he just really think that? That is, he was used to think (and sometimes even say) something along the lines of 'beautiful' and 'lovely' regarding Merlin, but 'most adorable'? When did Arthur become so soft?

Ah, yes, when his beloved had gone and gotten himself turned into a child, obviously not older than a year.

Merlin himself had now taken to notice his company and stretched his arms out towards them and gave a happy and high-pitched: "Arthur!" That is, he was struggling to pronounce the 'th' and it came out more like: "Arfur!"

Arthur was caught between running towards him and taking him in his arms and trying to get the earth to open up and take him in.

Merlin just kept his arms outstretched, looking at him expectedly and seemed to be completely confident, that he was going to come. Plus, someone pushed Arthur's back now. "_Go!_"

To Arthur's bewilderment, it was Leon of all people.

Especially slow he moved forward, glad that his knights couldn't see the endearment on his face as Merlin started to grin widely and stretched his arms out even further.

Arthur took the shirt that was now of cause way to big for poor Merlin and wrapped it around the little body, before carefully lifting him up and hugging him close to his chest.

"How do you always manage to get in these messes?"

Merlin nuzzled his neck. "Goo."

"Articulate, as always." Arthur turned to his knights. "Any ideas?"

"We could ask Gaius", Elyan said. "If anyone can tell us what to do, it's him."

"Well, Arthur seems to handle the situation well", Gawain grinned. "Too cute."

"You are so lucky, that I can't reach my sword right now…" Arthur growled, but his attention was dragged towards Merlin, who pulled his hair now and asked: "Where Gaius?"

"Well at least he seems to remember us all", Arthur mused, before turning to the child in his arms. "He's not here, small one, but we're going to see him."

Merlin beamed.

"Love you…" he said happily and touched the tip of Arthur's nose with his finger.

Arthur did his best to ignore the presence of his knights (and the fact that his beloved was a baby – well, but that was much harder to ignore) and whispered back: "I love you, too, little one."

He took Merlin's small hand into his and pressed a kiss to his palm, making him squeal in delight, and carefully ignored the tell-tale grins, that showed his, that he had not been quiet enough.

Tightening his grip around the toddler, he looked at his men. "I take this as a good sign."

"You love him, of course you do", Gawain said, still grinning cheekily.

"Yes, but not only does he recognize us, he also still has the same feelings about us or at least Gaius and me and maybe that means that he remembers everything and it's only his body that changed."

"Well, his mind must have gotten simpler at least. He's also behaving like a baby", Percival argued.

"Yes, but he did not forget everything that happened since he was a baby and that _is_ a good sign" Leon said.

"Indeed", Arthur mumbled and walked towards his horse.

The way back to Camelot was dominated by Merlin being delighted by simply _everything_ that they came across and everyone else trying desperately to hide their endearment.

Arthur didn't bother to explain himself to anyone and made his way directly to the physician's chambers, the others following closely behind.

Gaius looked up from whatever he'd been doing. "Sire? Has something happened? Is someone harmed?"

"I think that is in the eye of the beholder", Arthur sighed and put Merlin down on a table.

Gaius looked at the toddler. Then he looked at Arthur. Then at every of the knights. Then back at Arthur. Finally back at the toddler. And then he raised his eyebrow.

"This is…?"

"Merlin", Gawain said, grinning.

"I would hit you…" Percival said and then shrugged.

Merlin looked up at the mention of his name, but found some bottles next to him significantly more interesting soon.

Arthur thought, maybe he should take them away from him, but as he went to do so, Merlin started to whine so heartbreaking, that he almost gave them straight back.

"How did that happen?" Gaius asked, drawing everyone's attention from the sobbing toddler.

"That is actually a good question", Arthur began. "You see…"

"It was Morgana!" Leon interrupted.

"Yes", Arthur mumbled. "But we don't know how."

"I suppose you wouldn't" Gaius sighed. "There will be magic necessary to turn him back, Sire."

Arthur nodded. "Of cause. Do whatever it takes."

"Then I shall look something up, though, Sire that might take some time, especially if I was to watch over…"

At this point Merlin decided that he was not getting enough attention and started to cry as loud as he could stretching his arms out to – he guessed it, Arthur.

Who of cause didn't have the heart to object and picked Merlin up, bringing him to his chest, gently rocking the child and making soothing noises.

Everyone had fallen silent and watched them, as Merlin slowly fell asleep. Arthur smiled. "He's truly a child", he whispered. "Does someone know where we can lend a cradle?"

"From some woman?" Gawain frowned.

This time Percival did hit him. On the back of his head.

"That's only logical. We'll see to it", Elyan said and dragged Leon and Percival out with him.

"Maybe I've something we could use upstairs", Gaius mumbled, excusing himself.

Arthur was left with Gawain and a sleeping child.

"Gawain, what am I going to do?"

"Wait until someone has found something to put him in?" Gawain grinned.

"Not about that, idiot. My beloved is a baby."

Gawain started to laugh, but hurried to stifle it, when Arthur casted him a sharp look. No one wanted to wake Merlin up, after all. "You're worried about that? Everything will be fine."

"But this is the person I _sleep with_. And now this body…I don't know how to feel."

Gawain suddenly developed a certain seriousness. "Your feelings…your romantic feelings haven't changed, have they?"

"No."

"And they were developed long before the change. And your…desires? Are you turned on by this kid?"

"NO!"

"Schhh", Gawain said alarmed, as Merlin made some uncomfortable noises. "That's what I mean. It's still Merlin, Arthur, and we will turn him back. I promise."

Arthur looked at him suspiciously. "You are a good friend. But promise me one more thing."

"What?"

"Never hint at that again."

This time Gawain couldn't stop himself as he burst out laughing.

He did his best to stifle it again, but apparently Arthur's face was just too hilarious.

Merlin, for that matter, failed to sleep through yet another noise and gave some uncomfortable whines, burying his head deeper in Arthur's shoulder.

"You woke him up", Arthur snapped quickly stroking Merlin's head in order to prevent him from crying.

"Sorry", Gawain mumbled excusing, but still smiling.

Merlin had obviously figured that, now he was awake, he could as well examine his environment.

"Da", he said and grabbed a lock of Gawain's hair. Gawain laughed and carefully twined the child's fingers out of his hair.

"Aye, Merlin, you don't pull peoples hair", he scowled playfully, but there was nothing but care in his voice.

Merlin was delighted. "Da", he repeated. Then he turned to Arthur. "Da?"

"Uh…yes, I completely agree with you, love", Arthur hurried to reply and gave the toddler his mist loving smile.

Merlin laughed cheeringly and clapped his hands once.

Gawain mirrored Arthur's smile.

It turned out that, when Elyan, Leon and Percival returned, no one was able to lend out a cradle. Neither did Gaius have one, as he thought. And, to be fair, why would he?

"We _could_ buy one", Leon explained. "If that's necessary."

"I'll think about it", Arthur replied. "If it takes longer than a day…"

"And what for now?"

"I am to meet with the council today." Arthur frowned, then handed Merlin to Gawain. "Will you watch over him?"

"'Cause."

"No taverns!"

"What do you think of me?"

"Just making sure." Arthur smiled. "Leon, are you coming?"

But as the two made their way towards the door, Merlin, who had been perfectly content in Gawain's arms until then, gave a heartbreaking cry of: "Arfuuuuur…"

Arthur stopped. He turned to look in the disappointed eyes of a child, of Merlin; arms were again outstretched to him. "No leave…"

Arthur sighed, walked over, took the toddler into his arms and strolled – head held high – out of the door.

Leon hurried to follow.

_Horrible? Adorable? Anyone coming back for a second chapter? I'm planning on doing four and I'll update as fast as I can (I know, I always say that). Leave me a review. They're love._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back. And OMG I can't believe the amount of response I got. Thanks to every one who Reviewed, Favourited or put this Story (or me) on Alert. You are so amazing, I'm on it as soon as I can, please stick with us and…wow._

_I hope you like the deal I close with Merlin's magic…and the way I line out the relationships between the characters. I still ignore everything after 4x8, by the way.  
><em>

_This time our heroes face magic, uncles, maidservants and lullabies._

**Disclaimer:** It's all BBC, alright? Now back off.

**Warnings:** Plain old slash. Obviously.

**The Toddler**

– Chapter Two: Hidden Feelings –

"What are you going to _tell_ the council?"

"The truth, well, part of it at least." Arthur grinned. "If they dare to ask, that is."

Leon raised an eyebrow at him. "Your Uncle-" Arthur elbowed him. "I'm sorry; Lord Agravain is going to ask for sure. _And_ he's going to ask why you brought him."

Arthur watched Leon's face splitting into a wide grin. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Of cause not, my Lord", Leon said laughing.

Arthur groaned. Leon was two years older than him and they had been best friends since the age of four and six. Arthur had admired the older boy for already starting his education to knighthood back then and Leon had always been the only one, Arthur would complain to about things that would have been embarrassing in front of every other person.

Of cause he had a similar, though different, relationship to Merlin these days but his friendship with Leon was still deep.

"It's not his place" Arthur muttered.

"When has he ever cared?"

"You're slowly starting to put the attachment of your head to your body in danger", Arthur barked.

Merlin gave a little whine and put his hand on the one Arthur was holding him with. Automatically Arthur lifted his other hand, so that Merlin could take it.

"You angry?" the toddler asked timidly.

Arthur cursed his own heart for softening. "No, small one, I'm not angry."

Merlin snuggled his head into Arthur's shoulder. "Sure?"

Arthur smiled and kissed his head. "How could I be?"

Leon was discreet enough to at least try to hide his grin, but Merlin just snuggled closer to Arthur, as if to seek more contact, than there already was.

They were now right in front of the door to the hall, where the meeting was supposed to take place.

"After you", Leon said cheekily.

"You just spend too much time with Gawain", Arthur mumbled and entered the hall with as much dignity as he could.

Almost immediately, but not fast enough, everyone fell silent and bowed as Arthur and Leon (and Merlin) made it to their places.

Leon on the side of the table, Arthur (and Merlin) on the head.

But then the councilmember's expressions became astonished and somewhat questioning and Arthur found himself silently urged to answer.

"Is something the matter?" Arthur asked casually, ignoring Leon's grin.

"My honest respect, Sire, but", his Uncle said. Oh, goddamnit, why was Leon always right? "What…oh, I beg your pardon, _who_ is this?"

To Arthur's surprise Merlin's head snatched up at the sound of Agravain's voice and the child stared wide-eyed at the Lord.

"This is Mer – my manservant", Arthur said slowly. "He got – well, as you can see…it was magic."

Leon stifled a laugh at his King's lame explanation. Arthur wanted to glare at him, but at the exact same moment Merlin awoke from his state of shock and threw his arms around Arthur's neck.

"Evil man", he whispered into the other's ear.

Arthur could only guess that his face showed either confusion or amusement. "I assure you, no one here is evil, love", he whispered back. "He can be intimidating at times, but…"

"Evil man!" Merlin said, still quietly, but firm. "Make him away."

To his shock Arthur realised that the child trembled. He pulled Merlin a bit away so that he could see the others face. He had tears in his eyes and looked as though he was about to cry every second. Instantly Arthur pulled him back to his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, small one, it's alright. It's fine."

Arthur did his best to ignore all the looks that were on him.

"Sire, this is really not the place to bring…" Agravain began, but Arthur shut him up with a look.

Merlin started to sob into his shoulder. "Please", he whimpered.

Leon cleared his throat. "Perhaps", he said. "Perhaps, milord, we should cancel this meeting. Until this…unfortunate situation is…solved."

Merlin was still crying, actually sounding like a small child now and Arthur could feel his shirt getting wet.

"Good idea." He did _not_ storm out. He just went faster then usual.

He left everything else to Leon and entered the next empty room that came his way.

Arthur sat down in a chair and let the slowly calming down Merlin sit in his lap. He rubbed the toddlers back and made a few soothing noises, while Merlin clung to his shirt.

"It's alright, love, you're safe with me, you know that, don't you? Schhh calm down…I'm here. I'm here."

Merlin looked up to him with red eyes. "You prop- prot- proptect –"

"I'll protect you", Arthur said softly. "From all the evil in the world."

Merlin smiled angelic and tried to touch Arthurs face with his hand.

Arthur took the outstretched hand. "You don't have to be afraid of him. I know he is intimidating and brutal, but…"

"Evil", Merlin said seriously. "I don like."

Arthur kissed Merlin forehead. "Whatever you say."

Merlin didn't seem quite satisfied, but he settled for snuggling into the others chest.

They continued to cuddle for a little while. Merlin was very clingy, hiding his face in Arthur's shirt. Eventually there were more soft words and heart-warming smiles exchanged.

Suddenly, Merlin turned, faced the table and pointed towards a bowl with apples on it.

One apple exploded.

Alarmed, Arthur straightened up, looking from the table to Merlin. "Did _you _just do that?"

Merlin bit his lip and blushed burgundy. He looked guilty and worried and obviously tried to make an excusing face.

"I knew it", Arthur said triumphantly. "But, darling, you remember not to do that here, right?"

Merlin stopped for a second. Then his face got confused and startled. But he still wore that worried look. "But…I bad?"

Arthur sighed. He'd known, well suspected, that Merlin was a magic-user for some time now, but this was not a subject he was keen to bring up.

Especially not while Merlin was in this state.

"Small one, you know I wouldn't be mad at you. I know that you are a wonderful person, you can't hurt a fly and you would never do anything evil."

He lifted the toddler up, so that they were on eye-level. "I love you", he whispered and kissed both of Merlin's cheeks.

Finally Merlin smiled. "You too."

"And now ", Arthur said. "I assume that you wanted an apple for eating."

After feeding the child, Arthur went to see Gaius again.

"Any progress?" he asked, trying to keep Merlin from grabbing his hair and trying to eat it.

"Unfortunately not, Sire. I believe, I am getting a certain idea but until I know something to turn him back…that can still take time."

"Then we won't disturb you, right, Merlin?"

Merlin looked at him with big eyes. "Yah!" he said, clapped his hands and started to giggle.

"Sire, are you sure you want to take care of him? I'm sure he'll demand your full attention and your work…"

"I will take care of him", Arthur said firmly. He thought back on trying to feed Merlin, while at the same time cleaning up the exploded apple. "Though I'll admit he's a little exhausting", he added with a little smile.

Merlin poked Arthur's cheek. "Am not!"

"Are too", Arthur said laughing.

"Am no-hot!"

"Are-"

"Chrm chrm." Gaius raised his eyebrow at the two.

Arthur cleared his throat. "We better be going."

He was supposed to train his knights now, so he just headed or the training-field, though he doubted that there was a way to train while having to watch over Merlin.

"Oh my! It's true?"

Arthur turned to see Guinevere hurrying towards them.

"I…guess?"

"Everyone gossips about it. Oh, the poor thing! That's so nice of you, doing all that for him…" Guinevere kept on babbling. She always started to babble, when she was nervous.

"We're fine, Guinevere", Arthur said carefully. The situation with her was…delicate. "Apart from the obvious."

He failed to gesture up and down Merlin with his head.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Guinevere asked concerned and looked at Merlin closely.

Merlin yawned.

"Oh", Arthur said. "I was about to say, I'm heading for training, but if he's tired, I'll have to bring him back up. Wouldn't have been that effective anyway. And Gaius is looking into it."

"Oh, but I can take him", she offered immediately. "I have some free time right now and I'm a woman, I'm sure I can handle it."

Arthur briefly thought back on Gawain's attempt of doing so, but…it had to be worth a try.

Little did he know.

He tried to hand Merlin over, but the toddler wouldn't let go of his hold on Arthur's neck. At first he blamed it on the tiredness and loosened the child's grip himself, earning a little whine.

But as soon as Guinevere tried to take him, Merlin whined again, louder this time. "Noo wanna stay wif youuu!"

Arthur sighed. "Small one, it would be a lot easier if you-"

"Not heer!"

Ah. Arthur pulled Merlin back carefully and hugged him close. Half tiered, half stubborn, Merlin hid back in Arthur's shoulder.

"Maybe…he just doesn't recognize me?" Guinevere asked timidly and deeply shocked be the reaction of the toddler.

But Arthur knew what it was. It was his second encounter with the feelings Merlin usually didn't show. And that within what couldn't be more than two hours. And now he realized that maybe Merlin was actually scared by Agravain or at least thought him creepy and…well, evil. Because this time, it was the jealousy that he knew Merlin was feeling, clearly shining through. But of cause neither Merlin nor Guinevere recognized it as such. Guinevere couldn't know that she did anything wrong when meeting Arthur, but his guilt nearly took over as he realized how deep Merlin's pain had to go.

"Maybe", he choked out. "I guess I'll take him to bed now."

Arthur lay with Merlin on the bed. He wanted to say 'I'm sorry' but Merlin was yawning again and maybe they should talk about this when he was older again. So instead he did something he never thought he'd do someday.

He quietly began to sing a lullaby.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry,  
>Daddy's going to sing you a lullaby.<br>If that lullaby won't work,  
>Daddy's going to buy you a mockingbird.<br>If that mockingbird won't sing,  
>Daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring.<br>If that diamond ring turns brass,  
>Daddy's going to buy you a looking glass.<br>If that looking glass gets broke,  
>Daddy's going to buy you a billy goat.<br>If that billy goat won't pull,  
>Daddy's going to buy you a cart and bull.<br>If that cart and bull turn over,  
>Daddy's going to buy you a dog named Rover.<br>If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
>Daddy's going to buy you a horse and cart.<br>If that horse and cart fall down,  
>You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."<p>

Merlin fell asleep about halfway through, but-

"I don't think your father actually sang you this?"

Arthur turned to see his new audience. It was Gawain. "No, my nurse did. I like it though."

"I've been looking for you", Gawain said. "But I'll just tell them, you couldn't make it."

Before Arthur could even speak he was gone. What, no mocking? At all? He shrugged and turned to the adorable sight of the sleeping toddler.

Maybe he'd just settle with watching Merlin sleep.

_Woah, so if I'm correct it took me exactly a week and you can expect the next chapter – in a week.  
><em>

_I know, the lullaby might not have been completely appropriate for the fifth-century, but the have mirror's and everything so…I hope you can merciful overlook it (is that correct grammar? If not, sorry, no native speaker…)._

_I also know I was somewhat mean to Guinevere, but…I'm a huge Arthurian geek and I just can't stand her. Sorry._


	3. Chapter 3

_*Hangs head in shame* I'm late. I know. But I found the beginning of this difficult to write (the diaper part…but after that it gets extra cute…like that moment of cuteness that I built this story around is in here) and I also have lots of pre-Christmas stress right now, so I offer my apologies._

_Time and time again I am amazed by you, my friends. You are so wonderful._

_This time our hero's face diapers, potions and the issue of belonging._

**Disclaimer:** It's all BBC, alright? Now back off.

**Warnings:** Plain old slash. Obviously.

**The Toddler**

– Chapter Three: My Arthur –

Little kids were lovely.

Little Merlin was extraordinary lovely. Even tough, Arthur discovered, he had not the ability to sleep through a complete night. He would wake up after three hours, whimper a little and then curl back up against Arthur. Merlin was asleep again, before the other had even really awakened.

In the morning, Elyan had burst in, holding up baby clothes triumphantly. Surely a significant improvement to Merlin being wrapped up in his shirt like he had been all last day.

In those little clothes, that even looked somewhat familiar to his old ones, he looked even sweeter.

Dressing him had gone without problems. But almost immediately after, a new problem occurred.

Before Arthur had gone to sleep the night before, Merlin had woken up and claimed that he needed to give in to certain needs (not that he actually said _that_). Arthur had him use the chamber pot.

Now Merlin was wearing a diaper. Diapers, Arthur had discovered, were incredibly hard to fix. They were but a piece of cloth and _somehow_ they had managed to fix it with a needle.

Arthur had gladly given the sleepy child to Elyan, while he dressed himself behind the screen, when…

"Uh", Merlin said. "'ve to..." which was pretty much what he said last night, except that he finished the sentence then.

"What?" Elyan said, confused.

"Elyan…" Arthur urged.

"I don't know what he wants", Elyan barked. Why, why, didn't he understand?

"He has to…" Arthur stopped. Damn it, last night, Merlin had just said it. Now it seemed as though he was too ashamed to speak it, even if he might not realise the feeling was shame.

Arthur, now fully dressed, rushed out from his screen and grabbed the toddler from the surprised Elyan.

"It's alright, love, hold on…"

But Merlin shook his head. "Late", he whispered. "Sorry."

Arthur sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "It's fine. That's what the diaper was for anyway. Though I had hoped it would last longer."

"Oh, Elyan said. "You could have told me." He fingered his shirt as if to check whether it was still dry. Which it was, by the way.

"You could have guessed", Arthur promptly replied. He laid Merlin gently on the table. "Get me this basket; I'm not keen on carrying this through the room."

Highly concentrated, Arthur undid the diaper. The pee was not really the problem after all. It was like having to empty a chamber pot (though Arthur had never done it – he just assumed it wasn't that bad). Plus, there were worse situations. But maybe the level of loveliness wasn't as high in that moment.

"I won't give you another", he said. "One, because I appreciate every nurse who takes on that task, it's hard. And two, because now I know for sure, you'll speak up. Even if Stupid over there doesn't understand you."

"I don't think you can use stupid as a noun", Elyan said coolly. "And you could've thought of that earlier."

"…Oh, shut up, and check on your duties."

"Yes, your Highness." Laughing, Elyan left the room.

Arthur stoked Merlin's head.

"'m sorry"; the toddler mumbled.

Arthur cracked a smile then he picked him up and nuzzled his neck. "It was Elyan's fault", he mumbled. "Don't take it to your heart,"

"But-"

"My Darling", Arthur soothed. "My Darling."

He felt two arms sneaking around his neck. "Arfur."

"Now come on", Arthur whispered. "Well do something nice. Its market today, isn't it?" He started to walk out of his chambers. "I've not been there that often. But you'll manage, for sure…"

Markets were weird places, Arthur decided.

Well, no, but being in a crowded, lowed place, with a toddler in need of attention, was an exhausting thing.

And that was weird.

Because apparently little children were _thrilled_ by everything they saw. Or maybe it was just Merlin, but his voicing of things that he was thrilled by sure had doubled since the transfiguration.

"Da. Daaa…Da!" He pointed towards a man selling sweet cakes and similar things that gave him the undivided attention of a lot of children of every age and status.

Arthur acknowledged that he didn't stand a chance and walked over.

"…again, no money, no honey, kids, that's how it works", the man said, completely ignorant to most of the kids disappointed and sad expressions.

"Daa!" Merlin said yearning and pointed towards one of the honey biscuits.

"The sweetest thing possible, why doesn't this surprise me?" Arthur smiled. "One of these then", he ordered.

"Right away, your Highness", the man said and he sounded honestly startled to see his King here.

Merlin's smile was so adorably delighted, compared to the wide eyes of the other children that it broke Arthur's heart to have them watch the toddler eat.

He sighed in frustration and counted. "I guess I'm in need of fifteen more", he said to the man and put a hand on the boy next to him, that was dressed basically in dirt.

All kids began to cheer and Merlin poked his cheek. "Nice", he squealed.

"That's the idea", Arthur whispered.

"Thank you, sire", a noble looking girl said and dropped into a neat courtesy. "That was very kind of you."

"Thank you sire", the other kids mumbled through their mouths full of cake. The man just stared.

"It's nothing", Arthur waved his hand and continued to walk.

Time and time again, Merlin pointed to something. He did not want a lot of things actually, but he had the unexplainable desire to touch them.

Lamb furs, pottery, chicken (living chicken, by the way) – everything had to be examined carefully. Herbs and flowers had to be smelled; the use of perfumes had to be explained.

And yet, strangely, Arthur was having fun. He enjoyed this experience. He enjoyed being able to show affection to Merlin in public without getting any weird looks. Well, he got some for being here, but not because of Merlin.

There was one thing in the entire marked, that Arthur spotted before Merlin did.

It was a seamstress' stall. Of cause most of it was fabrics and clothes and pretty much everyone stopping at the stall was female.

And none of this was the reason that Arthur looked there. He'd just been looking around (and he had to stop being so concerned about a) his manliness and b) his honour. It was both just fine).

Anyway there was one small part of the table, going completely unnoticed by all the fashion-obsessed women, but not by Arthur's hunters gaze.

It contained fake stuffed animals, of which Arthur remembered to be toys. Apparently they were made out of the leftovers from the dresses and for that they were ridiculously expensive.

Somehow he didn't mind.

He sort of mined the looks of the women, when he walked over and stood in front of the toys. But he did a great job ignoring those.

Merlin's attention was now also drawn to the toys. He touched Arthur's nose. "Dog!"

There was indeed a dog, it was yellow and didn't look the way actual dogs did, but it was surely supposed to be a dog.

"Do you like it, small one?"

"Touch", Merlin whispered and outstretched a hand towards the – dog.

Arthur leaned down and Merlin stroked over the toy with awe in his eyes.

Then he sat back up and gave Arthur an angelic smile.

"I'll have this one", Arthur said spontaneously. Merlin looked between Arthur and the dog and the seamstress. Then he squealed in delight as Arthur handed the toy to him. "For you."

Merlin hugged the toy to his chest with one arm and slung the other around Arthur's neck. "Thank you", he whispered and kissed the others cheek shyly.

Arthur couldn't help but smile, when he left the stall.

"My Lord!"

Arthur turned and found Leon running towards him. The guy always remembered to address him properly in public. Not like certain other people who were currently stuck in a toddler-form.

"Leon", Arthur said, grinning. "Is something the matter?"

"Good news", Leon said mirroring the grin. "Gaius sent me over. He has a potion for Merlin to take."

"That's good news indeed", Arthur said, as the two started to walk back towards the castle.

"You seem to have quite enjoyed yourself."

"I have. We have. Haven't we, small one?"

"Mhm", Merlin hummed content, snuggling into Arthur's chest and cuddling the dog.

"What do you have there?" Leon asked, pointing towards said dog.

Merlin held it out to him. "My Arfur gave me."

Leon raised his eyebrows. "Your Arthur?"

"His Arthur", Arthur said. Both Leon and Merlin looked at him

Merlin touched his nose. "Love you, too."

Leon looked astonished and amused. "Never knew you could be so romantic."

"Well, turns out what you not know could fill many books", Arthur grinned.

All grinning from eye to eye, they walked into the physicians chambers, where Leon quickly excused himself for his watch, leaving Arthur to deal with the potion.

Merlin didn't want to drink the potion.

Not that Arthur could really blame him. It smelled horrible. He sat on the bed, placed Merlin on his lap and asked: "Is there no other way?"

"Believe me, Sire, this is the only one, I am convinced would work", Gaius said. "And to be fair, I do think you have a better chance of talking him into drinking that then I have."

"No drink that", Merlin said firmly.

"But it's going to do you good."

"No!"

"For me?" Arthur made a begging face. "Please?"

He lifted the potion to Merlin's lips. Merlin opened them a tiny bit. Arthur literally had to fight with him over every drop, but eventually Merlin drunk it all.

"Was it that bad?" Arthur asked, exhausted.

"Yeh", Merlin said grumpily, and then his face twitched in pain.

The transformation only took a few seconds, but it was not very nice to watch, either way, almost immediately after that, a grown up Merlin sat in Arthur's lap, along with the leftovers of the baby clothes.

He blushed furiously.

"I'll go, grab some clothes."

_There will be another chapter, so don't ditch me, now Merlin's back old._

_It will take a while though. I'll try for Christmas, but…yeah, it will be hard. I don't have much time right now since I'm also writing something for a friend…well, I hope it was cute and you liked it and that you stay with me._

_I don't know about the stufed animals really, too. They did have dolls back then. Anyway, they also have mirrors in Camelot (and I promised myself I wouldn't argue like that...).  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Here I come again I really enjoyed writing this, even though it not 'high literature', and I like the story. And I hope you do, too._

_Ah, technically we're still before 4x9, in case you're wondering, but there is one pretty obvious reference to the first time Guinevere ditched Arthur for Lancelot, way back in season 2, before they were actually together. History repeats itself. It happened before. And it will happen again._

_And finally, Merlin faces a lot of embarrassment._

**Disclaimer:** It's all BBC, alright? Now back off.

**Warnings:** Plain old slash. Obviously.

**The Toddler**

– Chapter Four: Aftermath –

Arthur more or less stared into the air, while Merlin hurried upstairs and _locked_ the door behind him.

"I think he might be a little overreacting", he told Gaius.

"I think he has a lot to think about, Sire", Gaius gave back earnestly. "I wonder if he remembers."

"Well, the one way to find out is ask", Arthur stated and got up.

"Do you think this is the best moment, Sire?"

Arthur walked to the stairs and stopped. Turning to Gaius, he said. "How is that moment different from others?"

He didn't, however, wait for the answer. He figured, Gaius would have a lot to say about that, but he was convinced, he did the right thing just now.

He knocked. "It's me", he said, just loud enough for Merlin to hear him through the door, but also just not loud enough for Gaius to hear him downstairs.

"Go away."

Not the reaction Arthur had hoped for. "I don't succeed in trying to see what I did to hurt you feelings this time."

"It's not about what you did."

"Then it must be something you did and I assure you, you did nothing wrong. So why don't you let me in?"

It was silent behind the door for a while.

"Love…" Arthur began.

"I'm confused." And he really was. Arthur heard it in the tune of his voice.

"Then, please, let me in and help you sort it out."

The only response was, finally, the lock opening.

Arthur walked in and closed the door behind him. Merlin, now dressed, was standing in the middle of the room.

"You – I…You know about my magic!" He cried.

"Yes…" Arthur said slowly, rethinking the idea of nearing his love.

"And you didn't tell me?"

A little offended, Arthur shook his head. "Might I remind you, that, more importantly…_you_ didn't tell _me_?"

Merlin paled. "But I wanted to. I've always wanted to tell you, I've always wanted you to know. I've dreamed, that, just once you'd see me for – but I was so afraid, I couldn't work up the courage, I was so afraid you'd hate me…I – I don't – I, mean, I didn't…I don't know what I mean." He sat down on his bed and hid his head in his hands.

"You _idiot_", Arthur said smiling and sat down next to him, sliding an arm around his waist. "How could I hate you?"

Merlin, expectedly, snuggled into the embrace. "How long have you known?" he asked Arthurs chest.

"Suspected", Arthur corrected and caressed Merlin's back. "Suspicions, now and then, ever since – do you remember, all those years ago, you drank poison and I had to get that flower as an antidote?"

Merlin groaned. "That long?"

"What I wanted to ask, _did_ you send that light to me?"

"I was unconscious", Merlin reminded him. "Though, I think Gaius mentioned something like that." He looked up. "It's not a good thing though, I – I only had started learning how to properly use it, back then and – I was in a major lack of control. I have the hope, this doesn't happen anymore."

And now, Arthur decided, it was time for the hardest question. "Why have you decided to learn it anyway?"

Merlin smiled sadly. "Decided? Who says I decided, who says any of us decided? I was born with the power, like I was born with black hair. I didn't decide – I didn't have a choice. Either you have the power or you don't."

Arthur was willing to believe Merlin's every word, but these hit him hard. Had he been persecuting people all his life, not because they were evil, but because of something they were born with? Could it be that his father had been wrong about everything?

"I inherited it", Merlin said. "From my father. You met him, he's -" He stopped and looked at the floor again.

Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead. "Tell me. Please, I forgive you; I'm the one who should be sorry, just – no more lies, please?"

"The dragonlord", Merlin's voice was barely a whisper. "Balinor."

_Oh no, you can't be serious._ "Love." Arthur hugged him tight. "Love, you should have told me. I had no idea."

"And I don't blame that on you." Merlin sniffled. "The dragon…"

A horrible thought approached to Arthur. "It's not dead?"

"Neither is the egg", Merlin said miserably. "But I have them under control, I promise. And they like you…well; Aithusa doesn't know you but Kilgarrah…"

"You named them?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"No, well, yes, Aithusa, but it _is_ her name, you see…that's all you care about?"

Arthur smiled. "Well, the dragonlordthing hit me a little, and we're going to see to that, believe me, I'll not just leave you to keep yourself two dragons…but as much as you never seize to surprise me, looking back…it just makes too much sense."

For the first time now, Merlin looked him in the eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"I already told you. I couldn't hate you, if I tried, I know you to well to think you were evil…of course it's more then I expected, of cause I'm surprised but…I guess I'll get shocked when I start thinking closer about it." Arthur smiled.

Merlin stared at him relieved. Then he kissed him. Brought his hands to Arthur's hair and just kissed him. Arthur tightened his grip around Merlin and kissed him back.

"I love you", he said when they parted. "You know I do."

"I know", Merlin sighed and hid his head in Arthur's neck. "I love you, too."

"And I'm sorry", Arthur continued. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry that you couldn't trust me. I'm sorry for her."

Merlin winced. "I was mean to her, wasn't I?"

"I don't think you're actually capable of being mean."

"If my suddenly appeared memories don't fail me, I pretty much told her I didn't even want to be touched by her." Merlin looked up. His face was a grimace. "I feel horrible."

Arthur stroked his cheek. "You didn't do this out of meanness. Your feelings for her are absolutely understandable and you take no blame in this."

"But I'm so ashamed", Merlin said. "Not only do you claim to have feelings for her, because you need a wife and for my sake want it to be her – a friend, someone trusted and a servant – and I have nothing better to do then get jealous."

"You are not to be ashamed. No, look at me. I am ashamed, because I play this scheme for her and because I hurt you in the process, but you have done nothing wrong – I even think in this matter you're the only one who's done nothing wrong."

"Neither has-"

"One word: Lancelot."

Merlin bit his lip. "You can't take it of me. As long as the jealousy is there, I will feel bad for it, but" He quickly kissed Arthur's cheek. "I really appreciate that you tried."

That barely manager du cheer Arthur up. He hated this farce, he hated it all. Well, at least no one was crying, no one was mad and after all, the revelation of Merlin's powers (and their extent) had been an improvement of the situation, hadn't it?

Positive thinking. One of the best ways to survive running a kingdom.

"Don't you have training at all anymore?" Merlin's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "If I'm correct you should've been there some time ago. And what about yesterday? It appears as though you-" He stopped at smiled his ridiculously lovely smile, looking directly to Arthur's face. "You sang me to sleep?"

Arthur did _not_ blush. Well, maybe a little.

He got up quickly. "Right. Training. I…"

"Arthur." Arthur turned to see, Merlin had gotten up as well. "That was a wonderful gesture. And it's a memory I'll hold to my heart."

Arthur smiled. _I am_, he thought when Merlin kissed him quickly, _the luckiest man on earth._

When they came downstairs, making sure that no trace of tears was left on Merlin's face and that they had just enough space between them in order for Gaius not to become suspicious, the very same raised an eyebrow at them, but did not ask further questions.

Merlin walked to the table and picked something up. Arthur stopped in the door, when he noticed that the other was not following him. "Aren't you coming?"

Merlin looked up from his hands. "I just…I'm sorry; I'm still trying to sort my memory of the past days out and…" He smiled up at Arthur. "You were surprisingly nice all the time."

He walked up to him and as they left, Arthur recognized the thing as the stuffed dog. "It's not like I'm never nice."

"Not when we're in public. Completely different from earlier today. Did you like me so much better as a toddler?"

"Of cause not." Arthur watched Merlin carefully putting the dig in the pocket of his jacked. "It was just a welcome excuse to treat you like that – can you imagine what would happen if I bought you a toy now? – Even if I doubt that you'd want it."

"It's nice", Merlin said quietly. "And it's from you."

Arthur laughed. "Do you have any idea how much of a girl you are?"

They reached the training field the moment Merlin tried to answer and were interrupted by cheers.

Gawain was the first to near Merlin. "You're back", he exclaimed and clapped his shoulder.

"Did you figure that out on your own?" Arthur said amused.

"Do you remember?" Gawain asked Merlin without answering to Arthur. He shouldn't ignore his King. But once it could be overlooked in generosity.

"I'm not certain yet, but I think so – I'm still trying to organize the new memories…"

"And do you remember that you totally, spectacularly ditched me for him?" Gawain pointed an accusing finger at Arthur.

"I…do remember that, yes, but I think you know why." Merlin smiled.

"But we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, but I did not have the knowledge to tell a difference from being without Arthur and having evil things happening." Merlin blushed furiously as he said this, but Arthur just showed a satisfied smile.

The knights stopped laughing pretty soon, but were absolutely not ready for leaving poor Merlin alone.

"Well, he is _your_ Arthur", Leon commented, causing the others (who had obviously heard the story) to practically roar with laughter.

Merlin looked at his shoes with sudden interest.

"His _Arfur_", Percival chuckled. "You can't misquote him like that."

"That was hardly my fault", Merlin protested weakly, but no one listened to him, so instead he sent Elyan a questioning look.

"That is our secret, I think", Elyan said, quietly, but not quietly enough, because everyone immediately started to ask about this 'secret'. Merlin just gave him the most thankful look Arthur had ever seen on him.

"Alright, that's enough now", Arthur said eventually.

"I bet, you know", Gawain muttered.

"I said enough! You're not here to tease servants, but to train, so let's get to it already."

And with that he started his daily showing of. He couldn't hep it if Merlin was in the audience.

_That is the actual end now and I know it's a total fluff story, especially the way Arthur reacts to the magic. Yeah._

_Leave me another review and thanks to everyone who read it. You guys totally didn't forget to be awesome._


End file.
